The Demonic and The Angelic
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Collections of ShirLelouch drabbles here, Ratings may vary. Chapter 6  2  POSTED.
1. Punishment

_Note : Hey ! I decided to write a few drabbles between these two.. hehe you know who they are. By the way guys, can you help me pick a title for this one. I don't really have any idea. So, If you have any recommendations (for the title) please tell me.. :D All are welcome, please .. ENJOY !_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"What do you think of these?" Lelouch bent down as he stretched his arms out to offer the bunch of flower in his hands.

"These are your favorite" He paused and gulped _"...right?"_

He let out a sigh then sit beside the gravestone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure about this.." He said, as he leaned the flowers under his nose.

"I don't really know what's your favorite." He looked at the gravestone and traced the written name on, by his fingertips.

_"Shirley..."_

"I don't even had the chance to ask you.."

"I'm_ awfu_l right?" He looked up to the sky and smiled.

.

"You are really now in peace.._ I don't feel your presence anymore._" he chuckled lightly. "I can gamble freely now."

" I can hang-out without being scolded by you.."

.

"But.." He stopped, a tear escaped his eyes.

"I can't help but _miss_ that.." He wiped his tears away then a sad smile appeared on his face.

" I _wish_ you are here.. _You_ should be the one to wipe those tears _away.._"

.

"Hey Shirley !" He suddenly cheered. "When will you comeback ?"

" Do you really mean to love me _again_ in your next lifetime? Not only in your next lifetime_.. right?"_ He hopefully asked.

.

"I don't know if you can hear me.. But from that day and until now, I kept blaming my self on what happened to you."

"I don't deserved to be happy.." He paused "From all what I've done.."

.

"This is my punishment, Shirl"

"You don't deserved that kind of fate you had.."

"This is my punishment." He repeated.

.

.

"Your death is my punishment."

.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Cold hearted

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"What do you mean Lelou?" Shirley asked as she stood in front of him.

"Do I need to repeat it again?" He replied _coldly._

"Lelou-"

"Please.." He silenced her.

Shirley began to sniff.

"If that's what you want.." She whispered feebly.

She turned her head to the side and run away.. _from him._

He stretched his hand out as she leaved. "_I'm sorry,_" He whispered.

Deep purple eyes stared down to the ground. His hand formed into a fist.

"_I promise, This sacrifice will worth all of it."_

"After this. Im going to explain everything to you.." He paused and unclench his fist.

"I'll bring you _back_." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

.

.


	3. Morning love

_Note : I decided to put up a little private scene between these two.. Not really lemonish, but still i found it kinda sexy o.0 . _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

He opened the window and smiled. The sun shined brightly, As a gust of warm wind welcomed him.

He started to crawl up on the bed again. He landed lazily as the bed shakes lightly, The woman beside him grabbed a pillow on her side then cuddled it tightly, Her eyes still closed.

Lelouch steadied himself beside the figure. Resting his elbow on the pillow and pressed his hand on the side of his head. The woman turned her back facing him. Lelouch slipped his other arm and wrapped it on the womans side waists.

He leaned his head to her exposed neck and slowly kissed the back of her ear. He heard a soft giggle as he moved her body closer to him.

The giggle got louder and he peered his eyes above while kissing her other sensitive spots on her neck.

" Do you really want to be awaken by _this?_" He mumbled on her skin.

She did not respond, Instead she tried to silence her self from giggling.

"Oi. Stop pretending that you're still asleep, It's too obvious already."He whispered slowly at the back of her neck, _sending chills down her spine._

Just when he did that, The girl opened her eyes and quickly turned her face to him.

Lelouch smirked at her, knowing what will her next move will be.

She sat up and a yawn escaped her pink lips. Eyes still locked on him.

She quickly hovered over him and straddled on his waists. A cute pout was in her face.

"How dare you to wake me up, It's still early.."Then her upper body softly landed on his chest.

He rested his chin on top of her head. A grin crossed on his handsome face.

"You better be glad, I only kissed your neck. Cause I'm gonna-" He was quickly interrupted as a pair of smaller hands covered his mouth.

"Don't try to continue it.. Or I'll finish it for you .." She smiled seductively at him.

He quickly switched their positions. Now his on top.

"Sorry honey.. It's all over my control now." Then he kissed her deeply as his hands moved around her body.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_What do you think ?_

_Read and Review_ please.. 


	4. She

.

.

Today , I told her how I felt about her.

That time, I can see happiness on her eyes. It did bring happiness to me too..

That time, I saw a different smile appeared on her face. Then followed by a small giggle.

I looked at her confusedly, _'Is there anything funny on what I said?_' I asked my self.

"Sorry.." She replied, still giggling. _'Do I look like funny?'_

"Im really sorry.." She said as she calmed her self.

_'Sorry.' ' Im really sorry' _echoed in his mind.

"It's okay.." I managed to tell her. Even thought a deep sadness enveloped on me.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah.."

Her giggling turned laughing.

"Im really sorry.." She tried to calm her self.

I smiled at her._ 'Maybe she thought it was a joke.'_

"I love you too.." She said between light giggles.

My eyes widened.

"Im sorry.. I can't help to be so happy.." She said. then I saw her eyes became teary.

"What's the matter.." I asked her.

"Don't mind it.. that's what you call tears of joy.." She blurted.

Then I pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped

"Silly.." I whispered on her ear.

This woman was really different. And that's what I loved about her.

.

.


	5. Smile

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Lelou what's this?" Shirley asked as she shakes the box on her hands.

"Go ahead .. Open it," He paused and kissed her cheek "It's for you."

She looked at him quizzically then returned to the box on her hands.

"What for?"

Lelouch wrapped his long arms to her waist, her back facing him. Then buried his nose to her exposed neck.

"Lelou.." Shirley warned as she knew what he was planning to do. Lelouch chuckled at her skin, sending electricity to her back.

Shirley began to open the box and scanned it carefully, once she opened it, she gasped at what she saw.

"A Camera?"

"Yeah.." He dead panned as his arms made it's way to her shoulders.

"Do we need this ?" She asked once again now trying to look at him in the eye.

"All the time, We need it all the time"

"But why?"

Lelouch kissed her jaw and squeezed her shoulders lightly. "We need it all the time Shirl, Especially when you're with me."

"With you ?" Shirley tried to get his point. As soon as she realised it, she quickly turned at him and smiled.

"Does it mean that.."

"Im going to bring you with me, wherever I am.."He paused and brushed an orange strand of her hair in the back of her ear.

Shirley smiled sweetly at him. She can't hide the happiness she felt from what he had said before.

"Lelou, Thank you.."She paused and wrapped her arms around his neck "Im happy that you're allowing me to come with you.. You know it's boring here, all day waiting for you to come home." She admitted blushingly.

He smirked at her "I can't also concentrate on my duties, especially when I know that you're all alone in here."

Shirley kissed him on the cheek, Lelouch's smirk grew into a grin.

Shirley pulled back as she turned on the device on her hands.

"This is going to be our first shot"

She quickly set up the camera and a flash of light can be seen.

Back at the camera's LCD you can witness the smile that the couple held while hugging each other.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_:D_


	6. Taming the Orangette

**Taming the orangette**

_._

Shirley Fenette. A Strong,Cheerful and _Cute_ student from Ashford Academy. As a part of student council's body, Her goal is to prevent any of her fellow students be involved with negative activities. Her being brave was adored by her fellow female students, While she was disliked by some male students because of being over protective towards the other female students.

_Could the student council's Vice President change her into a Sweet and more Demure woman?_

.

.

So, This is how the story began :

.

One sunny afternoon, A group of boys were having their lunches together.

"It still hurts.." Rivalz whimpered.

"Where did the hell you got that one?" Asked by the other student.

"Not where! Who!" He whimpered again, his eyes teary while rubbing his cheeks.

"Then who?"

"From Shirley! Man, I thought she already leaved so I decided to peek at the swimming clubs practice. I was trying to get close on Sarah. But she caught me, And thought that I was abusing her fellow team mate." He paused as the scenes go trail on his mind once again. " She marched towards me and Boom! I got this.."

Everybody chuckled at Rivalz's tale.

"We really need to make a move." A female voice interrupted from behind. All the boys turn towards the voice.

They all gasp to see President Milly and Nina standing there.

"We need to move guys!" She cheered a she pumped a fist in the air.

"Why are you here prez ?" Asked Suzaku.

"Im here to help you Idiots!" She walked towards them. " Even me.. Im already tired of Shirley, She needs to be pampered to get a Boyfriend." She sighed.

_"A boyfriend?"_

Milly nodded and her eyes turned to look at them. "Here's the plan." She grinned

The group leaned on her and listened carefully..

"This coming Exam, Who ever gets the Lowest score will going to get Shirley's attention and be her Boyfriend!" She announced quietly.

All the boys gawked at her with such un interesting look on their faces.

"No way!" Rivalz protested.

"That's Final!" Milly exclaimed she bowed her head and a dark aura hovered her. " If any of you didn't follow my instructions.. You're all dead" She laughed wickedly. "Rivalz,Suzaku,Lelouch and Gino! I know you all !" She warned then turned to leave with Nina.

"Uhmm.. Prez are you sure about that?" Nina whispered quietly.

"Don't worry Nina. Those fools were going to try their best to get passing scores this exam, or else they're going to date Shirley."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The exam was finally over. The noisy students excitedly scurried towards their classroom when the bell rang. Those who had passed will be announced . While on the other hand, there are four students that was not happy to know their scores.

.

.

A loud echo of laughing was heard from the roof top.

"Hurray! I passed.." Rivalz announced proudly.

"Me too.." Suzaku chuckled

"Hey ! Hey ! Where's Lelouch ?" Gino asked all of the sudden, then he shoved his test paper on Rivalz telling him that he also passed.

"Probably, His out." Suzaku answered.

"Gambling again? But I know he would pass right? So don't mind him." Rivalz stated. "Let's celebrate!"

.

.

"So you got the lowest score among the four?"Milly paused and looked at him. "I mean in the whole class?"

Lelouch remained silent, He was watching an orangette outside the window, His eyes focused on her as she marched towards the group of boys who seemed to be cutting their classes.

"Mr. Vice prez., Are you listening?"Milly interrupted

"Yeah.." He answered his attention still on the girl outside.

Milly smirked then flipped the papers on her hands. "Hm.. you intended it?" She paused and eyed him "Right?"

"Yeah.." He answered once again. But the truth is, his not really listening.

.

.

"Shirley, I need you to finish the remaining papers at our quarters, okay?" Milly approached Shirley as she took the last sip on her juice.

"Yes! Anything Prez." Shirley assured her.

"Oh, and I assigned Lelouch too.. So-"

"What?" Shirley blurted out.

Milly saw a flash of bright pink on Shirleys face. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"No-nothing.."

.

* * *

><p>Shirley let out a sigh before entering the room. She slowly opened the door, She stiffly walked to her seat and heard a snore.<p>

She turned around and saw Lelouchs sleeping form on his seat.

She marched towards him and put her hands on her waists.

"Hey!" She shouted, Loud enough to make the boy stir on his sleep.

"Lulu! Wake up!" She now shaked him lightly. He then again stirred.

She bent down and lean her face towards his. She giggled when he quietly snored again.

Her eyes widened when she felt something warm at the back of her head. She tried to turn around but the weight at the back of her head got heavier. She lost her balance and her face fell on to the mans chest.

A small whimper escaped her lips. She looked up and saw a pair of deep purple eyes staring at her.

Soon she found what's on the back of her head. Lelouch's arm was hooked on her nape. She gasped and tried to pull away, but Lelouch tightened his arm and leaned her more closer to his face.

Shirley stiffened at they're closeness, She didn't know what's on her. She just allowed him to pull her even more .

She quickly shut her eyes,knowing his next move.

.

But..

.

The movement stopped.

She cracked opened her eyes and saw that her lips were only a few inches away from his. She grabbed the chance to pull away and stood up straightly, She glared at him even thought he's staring at her intensely.

"What's your problem!" She scoffed at him

He sat up and a yawn escaped his lips. "What are you doing here?" He replied lazily.

"Prez assigned me to finish the remaining papers for tomorrow." She replied coolly, "She also said that she assigned you to do the same task."

Another yawn escaped from his lips. "Are you free on Saturday?" He asked.

"W-what!" She blurted out, a blush appeared on her face._ 'This could be only one thing.. M-maybe, Maybe he's g-going to ask m-me out!'_ She thought and made her face warmer even more.

"Do I need to repeat it again?" he rolled his eyes.

She remained quiet and walked towards her seat.

"Shirley.." He called out. She stopped abruptly at the mention of her name.

"What?"She answered calmly not turning to him.

"From now on.." He paused.

.

"You're going to be my G_irlfriend._"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Note: There will be a second chapter .. (Just the continuation of the story)

Oh, and BTW .. Thank you for the reviews, And also to the one who shared his/her idea for my story's title :D I like it

R&R if you want ~


	7. Taming the orangette: 2

Sorry for the lateness. Gomen~

* * *

><p><strong>Taming the orangette 2<strong>

.

.

"Want some ?" Lelouch offered as he leaned his back on the cold wall.

Shirley rolled her eyes and turned away "Do you think I'm going to lick somebody's Ice cream" She paused. "Who the hell would do that in a public place?"

Lelouch smirked "You think Im going to share it with you? I'm only offering you.."He paused. " Not sharing and also, Im not just somebody.. I'm your_ boyfriend_"

Shirley's face heated up. It's the thirteenth time that he humiliated her in their date. She groaned and started to walk away. Lelouch followed her while eating his ice cream boringly.

"Where are you going?" He asked between licks.

"Somewhere to distance my self from you." She answered plainly.

"You're my Girlfriend, You can't just leave me behind?" He paused again "How cruel?"

"Im not being cruel, Im just being my self" She countered.

Lelouch let out a sigh, He made his pace faster to reach the orangette. "Why are you like that?"

Shirley stopped from her tracks and faced him fully.

"..."

"Why are you like that?" He repeated.

She just stared at him, Her eyes were looking directly at his. "There's nothing wrong with me, That's why I will not explain anything to you.."

_"Even I kiss you?"_

Shirley's cheeks colored once again. _'This person? Why some one like him existed?'_. She quickly darted her gaze away from his. While he followed her eyes, trying to caught it.

"Answer me.."

"..."

Then , Im going to make a move."

He walked closer at her, His hands gently trailed her arms up to her shoulders, Squeezing it softly.

"Do you really want me to prove that I'm serious?" He slowly leaned his face on her.

Shirley felt her face was being burned, She want to shook her head but if she did it, it will only make a contact at him.

She shut her eyes close. She felt his hands were now at her cheeks, She stiffly leaned backwards as she knew what will happen next.

_'But.. At least, He's going to kiss me..'_ She noted to her self nervously._ 'I really liked him from the very start. Maybe, maybe it's time for a change.' _She paused._ 'Just for my self..'_

.

.

Seconds later, Nothing had happened.

She quickly opened her eyes and blinked continuously at him.

"You thought I'm going to kiss you?" Said Lelouch, smirking.

Shirley's cheeks pinked once again. She slightly dropped her head to avoid eye contact with him.

"I only want to have a closer look on you"

She rolled her eyes and removed his hands from her.

She walked faster away from him, "Dont walk so fast!" he shouted at her back, His heart racing.

_'damn'_

She ignored him, But her pace become slower than before. This time he finally managed to walk by herside.

"Don't you do that again.." He panted. A giggle escaped from her lips, She covered her mouth with both hands as she tried to stop it.

Lelouch peek at her from the side of his eyes. The corner of his lips turned upwards

_Oh how he Loved to hear that again._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Weeks passed, Shirley managed to be more closer on her boyfriend.

.

_'From now on.. You're going to be my girlfriend.'_

_._

At first, She didn't know why she agreed on those words. Clearly, She felt happiness for her self._' It was really time for a change'_ She thought gleefully as she hugged the books closer to her chest while walking.

This afternoon, they're going to have a lunch together. Her heart was pounding rapidly at it's cage. She doesn't have a reason for being like this. Whenever he's around, she felt very secured and comfortable. And by that she's really grateful to be his girlfriend.

"Sorry, I'm late." said Shirley, while sitting beside him.

"Yeah, Im already hungry" said Lelouch, while patting his belly.

"You shouldn't wait for me.."

"I better be hungry than not to see my girlfriend." He replied coolly.

Shirley found her self smiling at him. _'I wonder what makes me so special to him.'_

"I will beat you If you'd did that!" She raised a fist in front of him.

They both laughed, enjoying each others company.

"Uhmm.. _Lulu_" She called him. He shot his head up at her, he raised a brow.

And once again, She's blushing madly. "Oh.. you didn't like it?" asked Shirley, bowing her head in shame.

Lelouch mentally chuckled._' I-I really can't believe this. Usually she would not act shyly in front of anyone. Maybe, yeah, sometimes but she's just going to stormed off if that happened anyway.'_

"Where did you get that?" Shirley raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Well.. I-I think your name was too long.. and" She gulped "And. It will l-lessen you names s-seriousness."

"Seriousness?"

She nodded while fidgeting. "Lelouch was kinda sounds serious, while Lulu looked more f-friendly and .. _c-cute_"She almost whispered the last word.

_Cute.._

"If that's what you want.."

A grin flashed on her face. "I thought your going to be mad at me.." said Shirley.

For the second time, Lelouchs mind took control of him.

_'Never..'_

"Of course not.." He assured her.

.

"Uhmm.. Lulu" She called again. He jerked his head up, He met her shinny green eyes staring at him hopefully.

"W-what made you.. made you l-_like_ m-me?"

Lelouch's eyes went wide at the sudden question. He's pretty damn sure.. He didn't expect that one and he didn't even prepared an answer for it.

He quickly darted his gaze away from her. "I..." He started, but quickly cut off as she heard a giggle.

"It's okay.." said Shirley between giggles. "Boys like you really are not on in that kind of question."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Milly sighed heavily. At first, she thought it would be fun and at the same time, Shirley would benefit something from this..

But that wasn't just something.. A _boyfriend._

She slowly massaged her temples. "Lelouch are you taking it seriously?"

_'Yes..'_

"No."

"Do you like her?"

_'No, I love her..'_

"Yes."

"As a playmate for your romantic and silly games ?"

He glared at her question. "It was all your romantic and silly games, Prez." He rephrased.

"Yeah.. But your taking it seriously!" Milly shouted quietly at him.

"Thats what you want right?"

Milly pressed a palm on her forehead." Okay okay.. it was all my fault." Said Milly, realising that if they continued it, it will just make things worst.

_"I understand."_ he deadpanned.

But deep inside he defend his self: _'Im going to tell her on the right time. And also Im going to admit my feelings for her first.'_

He turned to leave. And made his way out of the school.

After all a small gasp was heard at the other side of the door. The two didn't know that their topic heard their whole conversation.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Plan.." She breathed to her self. "It was all a joke."

She stretched her arms out, ready to dive at the pool.

_"Am I that really bad?"_ She asked before finally diving deeply on the pool.

_'Seriously, It hurt..'_ She mentally confessed to herself as she did a freestyle.

She let the water washed her sadness, She wanted to cry. But she choose to swim instead, At least it will make her mood lighter.

When she finished her first lap. She grasp the pools side and pull herself up.

She lied down lazily at the cold tiles as she began to sob.

"Stupid,stupid!" She scolded her self

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked as he leaned down.

Shirley glared a him then walked away.

_'what now?'_

"hey wait up!" he grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer to him. "Does anything wrong?"

She turned to face him, her face wore a blank expression. "_Every things wrong.._"

He confusedly raised a brow at her statement.

"Drop the act Lelouch" She shouted angrily at him. He almost jump as she shouted.

He let go of her, as a realization hit him. He slowly bowed her head down, his face softened.

Shirley tried to hold the tears from her eyes. But it looks like they were so stubborn to rolled down freely.

"Am I that really bad to be treated like that?" She whispered feebly.

"If you all want me to looked like a fool, then great! You made it perfectly."She sobbed, trying to hold her self.

"You should also told me to dance around and make fun of me!" at that point, She turned around not wanting to saw his face anymore. But she was quickly caught when a pair of arms wrapped around her frame.

_"All .."_ He started. " All of it was not a joke."

"For me.. It was the only chance to get closer on you.."he paused. " I don't know, but Im _happy_ whenever I saw you."

Shirley stiffened at his confession. Normally a Lelouch wouldn't do a thing like this.

_"I love you.."_

He hugged her tightly. "And that's the reason why I did that."

"Sorry for not telling you the truth.. It was just a shame If I confessed on you.. and.."

She turned around. "And?"

"And.. you didn't return the same feelings." He blushed lightly.

"Idiot!" She smacked him on the head, making him groan in pain.

"Ow.. what was that for?" He asked, as his face wore a bitter look. "Don't tell me that your going to bully me for telling the truth!"

"You are really an idiot! That's why .."

He gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

_"I-I love.. you too."_ She blurted out.

He walked towards her, while she slowly walked backwards.

He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed it lightly. A blush appeared on the orangettes face as her prince leaned forward.

She closed her eyes, Knowing once again what will happen.

.

Seconds later, Nothing had happened.

.

She snapped her eyes open to meet his deep ones.

_"You thought I'm going to kiss you?"_ And as he said those words, Shirley stomped her foot on his. Making him groan in pain once again. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking. "What do you think?"

He quickly stood up from crouching, Held her cheeks and kissed her surprisingly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

R&R :D Thank you for those who reviewed lately!


End file.
